indianajonesfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Alison Doody
Alison Doody jest irlandzką aktorką i modelką. Wcieliła się w postać Esly Schneider w filmie Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata. Biografia Alison Doody urodziła się 11 listopada 1966 roku w Dublinie w Irlandii. Uczęszczała do zakonu Mount Anville, a także studiowała w Narodowej Uczelni Sztuk Pięknych. Wczesne lata aktorstwa Początkowo Alison Doody była modelką, a dzięki jej urodzie szybko zyskała popularność w tym zawodzie. Wkrótce potem wygrała casting do nowego filmu o Jamesie Bondzie i otrzymała rolę Jenny Flex w filmie A View to Kill (Zabójczy Widok - 1985). Rok po premierze filmu, w którym zadebiutowała, została umieszczona na liście 12 ambitnych aktorów 1986 roku. Alison Doody powróciła w wielkim stylu w filmie Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata - 1989), w którym wcieliła się w piękną Elsę Schneider. W tym samym czasie zagrała w kilku filmach klasy B, a także objęła stanowisko szefa firmy L'Oréal, która od lat zajmuje się produkcją kosmetyków. Późniejsze lata aktorstwa W roku 1992 została umieszczona na liście 50 najpiękniejszych kobiet na świecie oraz zaproponowano jej główną rolę w filmie Basic Instinct (Nagi Instynkt - 1992). Alison Doody odmówiła jednak, tłumacząc, że znajduje się w nim za wiele treści erotycznych. W roku 1995, Alison Doody chciała otrzymać rolę Ginger w filmie Casino (Kasyno) jednak była ona przeznaczona dla Sharon Stone. Reżyser Peter Jackson zaproponował jej rolę Éowyn w filmie The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże - 2002) i w ' The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King' (Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla - 2003), jednak Alison Doody musiała odrzucić propozycje ze względu na problemy małżeńskie i ostatecznie odtwórczynią Éowyn została Miranda Otto. Alison Doody zagrała małą rolę w brytyjskiej komedii The Actors (Aktorzy - 2003). Dwa lata później zagrała wraz z Patrickiem Swayze w telewizyjnej adaptacji Kopalni Króla Salomona (King Salomon's Mines - 2004). W 2007 roku otrzymała rolę Katherine Keane w telewizyjnej serii Waking the Dead. Życie prywatne Alison Doody w roku 1994, wyszła za mąż za Gavina O'Reilly i miała z nim dwie córki. W 1996 r. na świat przyszła Alanna, a trzy lata później Lauren. Od 2002 roku, Alison Doody żyła z mężem w separacji, a w 2006 rozwiodła się z nim. Obecnie mieszka w Dalkey w Irlandii. Filmografia right|300px|thumb|Alison Doody jako Elsa Schneider *2007: Waking the Dead *2005: Benjamin's Struggle *2004: Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) *2004: Happy Birthday Oscar Wilde *2003: Aktorzy (Actors, The) jako Epizod (niewymieniony w czołówce) *2003: Indiana Jones: Jak powstawała trylogia (Indiana Jones: Making the Trilogy) *1999: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: A Look Inside *1994: Pierwsza liga II (Major League II) *1994: Widmo zemsty (Temptation) *1992: Pojedynek serc (Duel of Hearts) *1992: Pierścień muszkieterów (Ring of the Musketeers) *1991: Selling Hitler *1989: Indiana Jones i Ostatnia Krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *1988: Taffin *1988: Bajarz (The Storyteller) *1988: Campaign *1987: Harry's Kingdom *1987: Modlitwa za umierających (A Prayer for the Dying) *1985: Deceptions *1985: Zabójczy widok (View to a Kill) Linki zewnętrzne *Strona o Alison Doody stworzona przez fanów Doody Alison